


Lucky One

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: *韩圈男团背景；*大量饭圈用语；*奇形怪状发言有*注意避雷
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	Lucky One

主题：转发这个追星锦鲤，爱豆会靠在你肩膀上撒娇…

1L 如题

2L 首先你得有锦鲤那张脸

3L 接着你还得熬过练习生时期

4L 然后跟前东家解约，签新东家，采访的时候说我是为了罗伊斯来的

5L 有那么点“我卖身入华府全为秋香”的味在

6L 笑死，火速点播一首求神

7L 串场了kkkk楼主被气到消失了吗

8L 不。楼主用十个小号轮追星锦鲤，不求爱豆靠肩膀撒娇，指望吸足天地灵气，准备拆专一发出美貌羊驼小卡，驼驼妈妈来了！！

9L 抽到啥了？？如果是大头，可以跟I头换吗？？

10L 抽到鹅爸爸但是不想要的看看这

11L 打住哦，换小卡有专用贴，不要水啦，所以楼主抽到了什么？

12L 歪了，是锦鲤小卡。

13L 锦鲤的自拍吗emmmm希望锦鲤弟弟能给锦鲤开个自拍课，他拍是妈妈心中行走的氧气管，自拍就，我宁可收大头

14L 得了吧大头那张脸，怎么拍都好看，路人认证非粉存图

15L BVB定律——无论什么帖子，起承转胡梅尔斯颜值断层top

16L 害，官方门面的尊严，尽管门有两面，指路b站表情管理失败真爱粉专用颜值剪辑，长达一小时

17L 为什么这张脸还能剪出一小时长的丑照

18L 因为里面有半小时有楼主的宝贝贝驼驼友情参演，是爱

19L 等到了本胡萝卜斯心满意足出贴le

20L 围观，这对居然还有西皮粉

21L 不仅有还在增加，指路新团综傻子兄妹总有新操作

22L 看看，只要活久了什么都能见到，你说不能说有没有可能…

23L 没有不可能死绝了nili不能说西皮粉坟头草十米高慢走不送滚

24L 终于掐起来了，哪有可能西皮富人的帖子这么平和的抽卡跨脸

25L 路人姐姐没有心

26L 有心的姐姐早就死了，只是单纯驼驼颜狗，西皮看看就算不要真情实感，认识一个姐妹因为搞驼驼西皮已经出家了

27L 哇，这就是驼的美貌诅咒

28L 黑白羊驼探头.jpg

29L 行了行了，请异地恋教科书评委坐回裁判席

30L 驼，是没对象了吗？

31L 也不是…

32L 看看主题那位

33L 我们布兰特！

34L 我们鹅爸爸！

35L ？？主题有鹅爸爸？？

36L 我就知道我就知道你们都被锦鲤插暴双眼，没看隔壁英俊鹅爸爸

37L 重新看了一遍，鹅好英俊一爹啊

38L 人类真实进化失败，为什么不能有两双眼睛，一双看鹅一双看迷弟爱豆

39L 为了追星，倒也不必…

40L 而且迷弟也没什么好看，光看到金发下红彤彤一张脸，跟个品种改良的玉米一样

41L 把我说饿了

42L 可恶！你们这群母胎solo怎么会懂，看到初恋谁能控制表情啊，这是人类自出生以来萌发的纯情！！

43L 我寻思着锦鲤也不是女友半城区的设定吧，白瞎这张花花公子的脸。

44L nili锦鲤才是纯血牡丹，圣诞节定番操作，人树狗自由排列组合

45L 动保警告！勿cue女明星nala，专注事业无心恋爱

46L 笑死。说的好像锦鲤专注恋爱无心事业一样

47L 专注恋爱不至于，公费追星罢了。

48L 那是kkkk毕竟锦鲤的出道历史被营销号搬四五六七次

49L 无论看多少次都让人疯狂心动，初恋真的好。

50L 请大家一起朗诵，上回做客电台，锦鲤自白“朋友多了一张票拼盘演唱会门票，拉着我一起去，看完了罗伊斯表演后，我也想要当爱豆试试看，就去报练习生”

51L 啧啧，装成熟的酷小孩。他看爱豆演唱会那个饭拍视频都出圈了。

52L 我看过有人剪了一个对比视频，一个是锦鲤在坑底，抬头看着驼驼在台上高速rap。后一个是锦鲤和驼驼小分队在家族年会合作舞台，拿着麦看着对方的脸唱情歌

53L 天啊想想都觉得好浪漫。阴差阳错被朋友拖着走，抬头是灯光和闪闪发亮的大明星，大明星还蹲下身伸直手把麦递给粉丝合唱。明明身边都是人，可是坚定认为对方只看到自己，一步一步朝对方走过去。就像光经过的黑洞，连前进的方向都被扭曲了。于是有了小分队有了合作舞台，编曲填词，在爱豆的身边再酷的rapper也不酷，唱起软绵绵的小情歌，锦鲤！驼圈有你了不起！

54L 怎么拍到了？？这也太巧了吧？

55L 锦鲤虽然是被朋友拖着去的，但是位置真的好，内场坑底，我打爆头都抢不到（窒息）——只要拍爱豆直拍，肯定要带到那个位置的。

56L 往好的想，票至少落得锦鲤手上，大黄蜂又多一个靓仔。

57L 谢谢靓仔出道，姐姐我立即再买十张solo专

58L 虽然锦鲤掉坑史堪称小说情节——为了追星出道吧，可是锦鲤在爱豆身边真的好坏kkkkk

59L 笑爱豆游戏打得烂，笑爱豆晒不黑（谢谢开始生气了）还有啥，突然想不起来

60L 锦鲤怼人是一视同仁。看他直播跟靓仔亲友打游戏，亲友都捏着嗓子装海绵宝宝，可爱让人无痛当妈，还能骂骂咧咧的说对方拖后腿。

61L 电子竞技没有爱情

62L 把西皮大粉头爱豆气得连发十条推辱骂靓仔活该单身——到也不奇怪长这张脸为什么单身了

63L 其实呢，也不是的，追团综的时候，发现锦鲤真的好喜欢他爱豆啊。

64L 哦是西皮滤镜发言，我喜欢继续。

65L 有期团综是锦鲤和大头一起出演的，忘了具体的，内容是的士快问快答，总之全场下来锦鲤没什么太多激动反应，也有接梗，节目效果全靠综艺人大头拉满，锦鲤跟个VIP观众一样，看完之后都忘了结果输赢光记得锦鲤好酷一崽，本i酷仔火速入股，然后就到了跟驼驼合演的妨碍问答赛

66L 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，光是看到题目就已经笑得满地找头

67L 我没了真的没了。还有朋友没看过，诚邀前往官网收看，不好笑，我抽到了驼驼小卡免费送

68L 好啦，搞笑不是重点，重点是锦鲤拉

69L 不，妨碍问答赛里，搞笑真的是重点，我不允许你为了嗑1911抹杀它

70L 救命kkkkk这是要把人气跑吗

71L 没跑，只是刚刚在官网重看问答赛疯狂大笑完回来。继续港港我的西皮滤镜，锦鲤和爱豆在一起真的好幼稚啊，节目组准备的道具居然全都用上了，摆了满满一桌，我看隔壁组就用了一两个。而且锦鲤这么酷的一个仔为了逗爱豆笑，自动自觉戴上金色长假发凑人脸上，然后他爱豆立即丧失比赛能力了。

72L 在帖子里活活笑到缺氧了，嗑西皮的姐妹是怎么在这么搞笑的节目坚持嗑糖

73L 因为1911甜且冷，饿的不行了就（xxx其实不是我嗑的，是锦鲤做的太明显让我不磕不行。他爱豆笑完，拿出手机要给锦鲤拍照，锦鲤乖乖的摆出模特脸定着不动随便拍！

74L 为什么拍综艺还能带手机

75L 因为是驼驼哦

76L 好吧

77L 驼驼看在妈妈每次出专都是五位数的打款的情面上，不要吃独食，把手机里照片放出来好吗？我看综艺的时候，亲弟弟已经在问我是哪个新女团成员来当嘉宾

78L 让我们大声喊出来！

79L 金发甜心布兰妮！！

80L 然后哦！最让上头的是，轮换的时候驼驼带上假发和很奇怪的墨镜，锦鲤他笑着偏开头

81L 靓仔，就问你一句，你是多喜欢你爱豆的脸啊？？？

82L 长驼驼这张脸，性别已经不重要了吧？

83L 也不是，至少驼驼的整肃粉都死绝了

84L 也不是，至少布兰特变成了布兰妮，看的性转文还是19/29斜线前后有差异

85L 疯了吧！！你们想对我女朋友做什么！

86L 那谁谁上大号说话

87L 锦鲤大概是三代里的总攻了吧？至少我看驼驼是这么吃的

88L 完了姐妹快逃了，驼驼嗑过的西皮都be，堪比西皮届里的指路明灯，售楼处的拆字警告

89L poor 驼驼，patpat

90L 楼主啊，刚看到一个消息哦，想问一下，你抽到的锦鲤小卡是那张吗？

91L 啊？哪张？

92L 对个暗号？

93L 去看官网刚公布的全套小卡，锦鲤的小卡直接上trend

94L 看完了。小蜜蜂是混进哪个经营鬼才，在我不知道的时候，已经下单了50张看看能不能抽到小卡了

95L 成功掌握财富密码的小蜜蜂好可怕，一直只买两张专的我破戒了

96L 靓仔的小卡已经品切了，仅次于驼驼。

97L 有无好心人给摸鱼社畜解惑？

98L 是布兰妮。

99L 啥？

100L 靓仔这次小卡是上次妨碍问答赛里布兰妮造型，看角度很像是驼驼拍的

101L 自信点很想去掉，靓仔已经在推上认证就是驼驼拍的那张，因为公司觉得好看就选上了

102L 。。。

103L 小投入大回报，不愧是你勤俭持家的驼驼

104L 所以楼主是抽到了布兰妮？

105L 是的。虽然是歪了。

106L 草，一种植物。靓仔刚刚直播拆专抽小卡，一发入魂单抽爱豆，人间追星锦鲤布兰特！

107L 懂了。这就去用大号转一百次锦鲤，吸吸欧气。


End file.
